Little Blessings
by JAE NI
Summary: This could be the start of something beautiful.


"Do you really think so, Anata?"

"I know what I saw."

"But that doesn't mean anything."

"I think it means something."

"I think your opinion is being biased on your will to prove me wrong!"

"What are you two talking about?", Sarada comes up between her arguing parents, head showing on the open door of their bedroom. Her father was sitting at the edge of their bed, his elbow supported by his knee, as he leant his face. He watched her mother walk back and forth in the side of the room, in front of the long mirror.

They turn to her, but then they change glances, like they always do whenever she asks a delicate question, and she starts to make a quick apology before leaving when her father sits upright and beckons her to come closer, so she stands beside him and in front of her mother.

"Sarada," her father finally says, "Activate your sharigan, please."

She frowns, but let her eyes turn to red anyway. She's looking at her father at first, and looking really confused at his request. Then Sarada looks at her mother, expecting an explanation for this entire situation, but she's left with her mouth open when she catches something with her eyes.

It's small, so it almost goes unnoticed by her, but when she sees it, she can't stop seeing it. She blinks hard twice, trying to make sure that she's not having any kind of hallucination or optical illusion, but there was no mistake. It was there, a tiny presence of a chakra that was really similar to her mother's, enough to make her take a little longer to completely distinguish it, that stood exactly on the bottom of her mother's stomach.

"Mama, you… No way!"

"What? Sarada, what is it?", her mother takes both of her hands to her belly, her eyes wide open.

"You know what it is.", her father sighs, still unmoving from his sitting place as he retorts calmly, "I've been telling you for about half an hour right now."

"Eh? Shut up, Anata! Maybe she saw something different-"

"She didn't."

"And we won't know it until she speaks!"

"Mama… Papa…" Sarada interrupts her parents' discussion again. Her shock is still evident on her face, but her voice is as cold and emotionless as only an Uchiha can sound when she declares her verdict, "You two are dirty."

.

.

.

.

"Where's mama going to?" Sarada asks her father later.

She left her parents' bedroom after her discovery unleashed a brand new argument between them, her mother still too stubborn to just accept the truth, and now she sits on the couch in the living room. After a few more minutes of her mother's yelling and her father's low reasonings they had come out, her mother rushing out of their flat and her father sitting beside her in silence.

"To make sure," Papa answers in the silent Uchiha manner, but she can listen to the tiny amount of anxiety in his voice.

He sighs and leans his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes as he sighs and she doesn't know what to assume from his posture. He sounds and looks somber, his guard up as if he's in a battlefield or a very dangerous rank-A mission, but at the same time he was the one who kept insisting that her mother went to do the check up at the hospital.

Sarada is still trying to absorb the knowledge that she is, most definitely, going to be a big sister now, and that her parents are having another child, and soon there'll be a baby in their house. She does not know what to think of this new turn of events, especially so soon after her father's return.

"Is a baby a good thing?" She eventually voices out her curiosity.

Her father turns his head slightly so he can look directly at her, but doesn't lean away from the back of the sofa. He blinks, as if the question took him by surprise.

"All children are a blessing," he says with conviction, "Of course."

"Then why are you two not acting happy?"

He smiles, understanding what she's trying to say, and sits up properly, a sign that she has his undivided attention before he explains.

"Because we have to make sure before we start celebrating," his words make Sarada blink and nod in realization, "We've had false alarms before."

That, however, is new to her.

"Really?" Her eyes bulge and she leans in closer to him, eager for more stories of her parents.

"Aa," Papa confirms and moves on the couch, his gaze lost in the past, "When your mother was pregnant with you, we thought her pregnancy symptoms were just coincidence. Until she started to show."

Sarada forgets about her mother's potential pregnancy for a second as she digests the new information and connects the dots.

"So you two weren't planning on having me?"

Her father's gaze softens at her insecure expression, and he caresses her head, messing her hair a little.

"It wasn't planned, but it was expected."

 _We didn't plan it, but we wanted you._

"Like this time?"

"Aa," he confirms and leans back to the couch, holding down the expectancy for his wife's return.

Sarada, however, is used to her mother's habits and knows she won't be back so soon. So she decides to clear up something else.

"What if it's not a baby?" Her question seems to surprise him again, but he only shrugs.

"Then it is not a baby."

"But wouldn't it be better for you and mama to have more children?" That question has, "She said your dream was to restore the Uchiha clan."

"It was. And I've done that."

His firm glance can only mean one thing, and she smiles sheepishly.

"So I am enough?"

"All children are blessings," he repeats before poking her forehead, "You're more than enough, Sarada."


End file.
